


Soulmate

by cheeseballHutchins



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, i mean you could see it as romantic but that wasnt my intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/pseuds/cheeseballHutchins
Summary: Soulmate. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged the ship but i mean it platonically  
> this is platonic  
> you could call it romantic but thats not my intention
> 
> also its literally 3am im tired but felt like writing

Soulmate. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.

Harold Hutchins did not believe in soulmates. 

He did not believe that there is one person who can love you unconditionally.

He did not believe that there is one person that you are destine to be with. 

Maybe that was a result of his parents' divorce. Or maybe that was simply because he thought the concept was silly.

Harold Hutchins has always been very close to a boy named George Beard. 

Ever since kindergarten, George and Harold have been inseparable. 

It started with getting revenge on some bullies. Soon enough, George and Harold became best friends. They laughed, cried, and cried laughing together. They even had their fair share of hugs and cuddles.

Harold depended on George in quite a few ways. Harold found comfort in George. On days when Harold felt sad or mad, he always turned to George. Somehow, George always knew what to say. George said he believed that he and Harold are soulmates.

Harold didn't say that he thought it was stupid. Soulmates aren't real.

In middle school, Harold came to the conclusion that he was gay. It was a scary process, finding out and accepting himself. He didn't even think about telling his mom. Harold was terrified. 

But of course, he told George first and of course, George accepted Harold. George told Harold that he would always love him, no matter what. George continued to say that they were soulmates.

Harold did not respond to the comment, still thinking it was completely ridiculous. Soulmates don't exist, he thought.

In high school, Harold started having some issues. Classes were more challenging, life got harder, and his thoughts were darker than ever. 

He received help from the school counselor and his mom, but none of that was helping him.

It wasn't until he failed major test when he decided to reach out to George. Harold talked and cried about his grades, his family life, and his thoughts. George listened. He always did. 

During the next three years, George helped Harold academically and emotionally. Especially emotionally. George listened. He always did. "It's what soulmates do," George would say.

Soulmates don't exist, he thought. Or did he?

On a lazy Saturday afternoon, George and Harold were laying in their well loved treehouse. 

Harold's head was on George's chest. He found the sound of George's steady heartbeat comforting. George wrapped his arm around Harold. 

At this moment, Harold was lost in his own thoughts, but not in a bad way. He was simply reflecting on his relationship with George.

How they were always so close. It never felt weird to be affectionate or openly say "I love you" to each other. Harold thought about George calling them soulmates. 

Were they?

Maybe, just maybe the concept of soulmates isn't as silly as it sounds.


End file.
